Evangelion: Misplaced Warrior
by Vinmar
Summary: Starts in an alternate universe in which Unit-04 was transported to the main universe after the Nevada 2nd Branch incident, how will the extra Eva and it's pilot affect the original story? will the outcome be the same? or will it increase the pace of destruction? find out inside. Asuka/O.C, Shinji/Rei P.S. My very first FanFic please be gentle with me :) also there will be OOC too.
1. 1: Setting the Stage

Evangelion: Misplaced Warrior

Chapter one: Setting the stage.

 **Somewhere in Nevada.**

 **14 year old Gavin Takayama, Half-British Half-Japanese and designated Fourth Child, is currently awaiting his activation test with Unit 04, which is equipped with the first Human built Super-Solenoid (S** **2** **) Engine, reverse engineered from the partial Core remains of the Fourth Angel Shamshel.**

Gavin Takayama is walking down the corridor inside NERV's second branch on his way to the cafeteria, after finishing up on a bunch of synchronisation tests which lasted until early evening.

"Hey! Gav!"

Gavin slightly surprised, looks around wondering who called him. "Huh?.. oh hey Ellis, what's up?"

Ellis quickly catches up when Gavin stops walking, allowing Ellis to catch up. "Glad I ran into you, just wanted to ask how you are, since your activation test is tomorrow."

"Ah, I see" Gavin suddenly finds his feet interesting. "I am... quite nervous actually, after all, all of us have heard what has been happening in Tokyo-3, and just thinking about being in the middle of all that puts me on edge... Not to mention, tomorrow just so happens to be the anniversary of my mother's death." Gavin with a sad smile returns his gaze to meet Ellis'.

Ellis frowns at the mention of Gavin's mum but then cracks a smile. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure your mum is looking after you, from where ever she is. After all it's not like you are going to be alone fighting those Angels, you'll be joining the First, Second and Third Children in combat, and I'm sure they'll get you up to speed in no time." Ellis lightly punches Gavin in the arm as they both resume walking.

Gavin with a chuckle. "Thanks Ellis, you always know how to cheer me up." Gavin returns the smile. "It's one of the reasons why we became such good friends... though, I do miss mother since the accident 8 years ago... and I will also miss you after this test, since I will be transferred to NERV HQ in Tokyo-3 if Unit-04 is successfully activated."

Ellis slightly frowns, "Yeah, it will suck." He smiles again. "But the main thing is after all this is over, we _**will**_ get to see each other again." Ellis emphasises the point in that last sentence, bringing a small smile on Gavin's lips. "Anyway, where are you headed?"

Gavin perks up as his friend reminds him where he was going. "I'm just headed for some food, I'm starved not eaten much today, want to join me?"

Ellis shakes his head. "Would love to mate, but I've only just eaten myself. Besides I was just going to go see the new Lab Tech...Sarah I think she's called, heard down the grape vine she's a beauty to look at." Ellis ends the sentence with a big cheesy grin.

Gavin rolls his eyes. "What am I going to do with you" Gavin and Ellis laugh.

"Right then I better motor if I am to catch her, see you later Gav, I'll try and catch you tomorrow before your test." Ellis turns around and heads back down the corridor.

"Later Ellis, try and not end up holding an ice pack to your groin like last time." Gavin expresses a bit of concern.

Ellis shouts in return. "Ah don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

'You said that the last time...' Gavin says in his head.

10 minutes later Gavin arrives at the cafeteria, orders a large ham and cheese panini with fries and a drink, he finds a seat and proceeds to tuck into his long awaited meal.

'I wonder how the other pilots will react to me' Gavin muses to himself. 'after all from what I've heard, the First is very introverted, doesn't like or doesn't want to interact with anyone. The Second is VERY out spoken and thinks she is better than everyone apart from the Third, and the Third Child is very arrogant more so than the Second.' Gavin then frowns at the conclusion of that thought. 'How am I going to fit into that bunch?'

During his thought train, Gavin finished his meal and was nursing his drink failing to notice Nerv's lead scientist, Emily Saracen taking a seat next to him.

"So... something on your mind?"

Gavin jerks slightly in surprise at the sudden question. "W-What? oh... not really just spacing out."

Emily raises and eyebrow. "Hmm... you sure? cause you looked pretty deep in thought to me when I sat down."

Gavin turns his head to look at Emily. " Yes I'm sure, thanks for asking, what can I do you for?"

Realising Gavin doesn't want to talk about it with the change of topic, Emily relaxes her face. "Oh, nothing I was just checking on you to see if you're still ok for tomorrows test, after all, we cant have anything going wrong now do we?"

Gavin sighs. "Yea that's true don't worry about me doc, I'll be good to go tomorrow." he cracks a smile at the end.

Emily's face lights up. "Good, so I'll see you at 0800 for your final physical before the test, ok?"

"Yea sure, at least me and Unit-04 will have something in common tomorrow then... both of us will get prodded and poked, heh." Gavin chuckles slightly at his own words, Emily just smiles.

With the conversation concluded Doctor Emily Saracen leaves the cafeteria and heads for the Eva cage, while Gavin heads off to his quarters for the night.

"Ah! Doctor Sanders there you are."

"Oh, Commander Forest, I didn't expect to see you here." Emily responds realising who called out to her.

"And why would I not be? after all, Eva Unit-04 is undergoing activation tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is running smoothly." Forest responded calmly. "Speaking of which what is our current status?"

Coming to attention Emily speaks. "Unit-04 is currently undergoing final checks to the installation of the S2 engine all other systems are green and ready to go. The Fourth Child has also confirmed he is ready to participate in the test, he is also scheduled for a physical examination tomorrow at 0800 in preparation for the test." Emily relaxes a bit.

Forest cracks a smile. "Excellent Doctor, glad to see you are running a tight ship." becoming serious again. "How is your new assistant settling in?"

Emily slightly frowns. "I haven't met her yet, I was just on my way to see her now."

Forest nods in understanding. "Very well I'll shall not keep you any longer... by the way I will be present at the activation tomorrow I shall see you then. Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Commander." Emily takes a deep breath and heads towards the door to the Eva cage.

* * *

The door opens to reveal a young lab technician sat at a foldable table with a laptop talking to a young teenager leaning on the rail next to her.

"Ellis, what are you doing in here? last I checked tactical operations staff don't need to be in the Eva cage." Emily gives Ellis a questioning look.

Both Ellis and the lab tech both jump to their feet to attention at the sudden commanding voice coming from Emily.

"M-Ma'am, I was just introducing myself to the new Tech here, since... since she is the new Technician... and all." Ellis response rather hurriedly.

Emily raises an eyebrow at Ellis' response. "Yea... sure, just don't go touching anything you don't need to touch. After all we don't want anything to happen during the test now do we?" Emily chuckles to herself after realising she just said almost the exact same thing to Gavin about 30 minutes earlier.

Ellis quickly composes himself. "No Ma'am, in fact I'll take my leave and let you and the new Tech introduce yourselves." Ellis turns to the Tech. "Was nice meeting you, hopefully we can chat again, later in the week perhaps?"

The Tech blushes slightly, and responds timidly. "Y-Yea sure... you know where to find me." With that Ellis turns and leaves the Eva cage, Emily turns to the Tech.

"So you are my new assistant." Raising an eyebrow. "Name please?"

"Sarah... Ma'am, Sarah Lockstock... pleasure to meet you." Sarah responded nervously.

Emily raises and eyebrow. "Hmm, Sarah aye?" Emily extends her hand. "well... I'm Doctor Emily Saracen, Head Scientist at NERV second branch, welcome aboard."

Sarah reaches out and shakes Emily's hand. "Thank you Ma'am, again it is a pleasure meeting you, and being able to work alongside you." Sarah being noticeably more relaxed now.

Emily, happy that Sarah seems more relaxed becomes serious. "Now that that's out of the way, are you up to speed on your current situation?" Emily states authoritatively bringing Sarah to attention.

"Yes Ma'am." Sarah replies flatly

"Good. Everything in order for tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am." Again Sarah replies flatly.

"Excellent, so see you tomorrow, I'm going to turn in for the night." Emily says with a slight yawn.

"Goodnight, Ma'am." Sarah replies before finishing up and leaving herself to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile in the pilots quarters one Gavin Takayama is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'I don't know why but I'm really nervous about tomorrow... I feel like... something somewhere is just going to go wrong...' Gavin turns to lay on his right looking at the alarm clock that reads 2:30am. "I'm probably to over thinking this, I really need some sleep." He whispers to himself before sleep finally overtakes him.

* * *

The next morning Gavin finds himself waking up half off his bed and some how managing to find himself with his head near the foot of the bed.

'Jesus, I know I couldn't sleep, but to wake up like this?' Gavin thought with a bemused look on his face. "What time is it?" he asks himself as he looks to his alarm clock.

'6 am! oh god no wonder I feel knackered... oh well, suppose I'm up now, bloody nerves about today's test keeping me up all night.' Gavin proceeds to get the rest of him out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

His quarters are not much to look at, standard living conditions for active personnel living on site. A bed with open plan access to lounge and kitchen/dining area with a partitioned off bathroom. Gavin removed his pyjama bottoms off as well as his boxer shorts before stepping into the shower to wake himself up.

* * *

"Yo! Gav!"

Gavin looks ahead of him. "Hey Ellis wondered where you was." Gavin says with a grin.

"Hey! I was tied up, I left something in the Eva cage last night after Emily caught me chatting up her new Tech." Ellis puts his hand on the back of his head with a silly grin.

Gavin sighs. "I'm telling you Ellis you're going to get hit again..."

"Nah Sarah digs me, I can tell." Ellis proclaims.

Gavin shakes his head. "Yeah...sure... I need to see this for myself, we should go see her after the test."

Ellis suddenly turns serious. "Oh yea your test is today... nervous still?"

"Very... Just on my way to see the doc to get my pre-test check up." Gavin groaned.

Ellis shuddered. "Ahhh! human pin cushion time eh? Well I better let you go then, since Doc Saracen will be busy with you I can go hang with Sarah." Ellis ending that sentence with a big grin.

"Oh thanks for leaving me to the wolves." Gavin states sarcastically. "Just be careful what you say to her, I do care when you get your arse handed to you by a woman."

"I told you already stop worrying about me!" Ellis with a slightly raised voice. "Anyway good luck pal see you after the test."

"See you later Ellis." Gavin waved with a smile.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Emily looks up from her PC terminal. "Come in!" Gavin steps through the door. "Ah Gavin! on time as usual I see."

"Yea... I'm here, lets just get this over with, the sooner we start the better" Gavin responses dejectedly.

"Well... someone got out the wrong side of the bed... want to talk about it?" Emily expresses some concern.

"Nah, nothing you can fix Doc, just didn't sleep much, and I don't like the fact I'll be leaving everyone after all this." Gavin with a now glum look.

"Unfortunately that cant be helped, for some reason the Angels want to attack Tokyo-3, and since the last 10 have been spotted in or around that area, well there is no reason to keep any other Eva away from the combat zone. and as you know... that includes the pilots." Emily stated offhandedly.

Gavin looks at Emily. "Jeez you sure know how to make a guy feel better..." he then looks around the room. "Where do you need me?"

Emily takes a long look at Gavin. "Just strip down to your underwear and sit on the table, then we can begin."

With a sigh, Gavin complies with the request, not looking forward to the next 2 hours of being prodded and poked.

* * *

Gavin walks out of Emily's medical room just as he runs into Commander Forest on his way to the Command Centre.

"Urgh... sorry Sir, I didn't see you there." Gavin states apologetically.

"That's quite alright Gavin, anyway how did the physical go?" Forest asks expectedly.

Gavin looks at Forest. "Fully poked and prodded, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was being prepped for Thanksgiving." That comment elicits a chuckle from the Commander. "Other than that I'm good to go Sir."

"Excellent Pilot, you better hurry and go get changed, we cant keep our wonderful Doctor Saracen waiting now can we?" Forest grins.

"No Sir." With that Gavin heads off to the Lockers to change.

Inside the Locker Room Gavin is in the process of changing into his plug suit, which has the standard Blue torso and legs for male plug suits but Silver on the top half and matching A10 connectors with 04 in Black on the centre front chest piece, also Red highlights down the side of the torso and arms instead of Black.

'I can never get used to how lonely it is in here... wont be for much longer though I suppose, I will have at least one other person to talk to while we are getting changed.' Gavin presses the vacuum seal on his left wrist. The plug suit shrinks to fit flush against his body. 'Still though... I do wonder how I'll get along with them.' with that train of thought Gavin heads for the Eva cage to commence the activation test.

* * *

Gavin reaches the Eva cage and walks in front of Unit-04. "Today's the big day girl, now we get to see if you need an Umbilical cable or not, hopefully the latter." ending with a grin.

Unit-04 is very similar in build to Unit-03, you could even say they were twins with the only differences being cosmetic. While Unit-03 is Blue and Black in colour, Unit-04 is Silver from head to toe with only Black arms and Red highlights, still if the colour wasn't intimidating it's face was, the very pronounced jaw line, coupled with the sinister looking Red eyes would creep anyone out, not matter what the colour was.

Taking one last look Gavin climbs up the gantry near the entry plug, climbs in and takes his seat the chair located in the centre of the Plug.

Dr. Saracen's face pops up on a holoscreen to the left of Gavin. "Right Gavin, how does it feel to be doing this for real this time?"

Gavin looks over at the screen. "Little nervy but it cant be much different to the simulations...can it?" sounding a little hopeful at the end of that sentence.

 **"Disengaging Termination Plug!"** Sarah's voice rings out over the PA system

Emily chuckles. "Nah, don't worry it's not much different... but this will be a full synchronisation session, so we can test the S2 engine during prolonged use. So get comfortable." Emily ends that sentence with a smirk.

Gavin groans. "Oh great, NOW you tell me... fine," 'Fortunately I have nothing major planned today' He sighs. "lets get this over with"

 **"Insertion of the Entry Plug commencing!"**

Inside the Plug Gavin can hear the whirling of the corkscrew locking mechanism of the Entry Plug sliding into place inside the Evangelion.

 **"Entry Plug Insertion Complete, Rear Neck Armour Plate Re-sealed, Commencing L.C.L Fluid Injection!"**

"Just remember Gavin, breath the L.C.L in one go it's easier that way." Emily casually reminds Gavin how to take in L.C.L as easily as possible.

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Yes I know... thanks for the reminder though, still doesn't mean I like doing it." Emily gives a small laugh at that remark.

A few seconds later Gavin Quickly inhales the L.C.L just as it covers his head. "Urgh... Still tastes like blood..." he says grimacing.

"Nothing I can do about that I'm afraid." Emily instantly replies.

 **"L.C.L Pressure Nominal, L.C.L Level at Maximum Capacity. Standby for Main Power Connection."**

'Here comes the acid trip...' Gavin thinks as he stares in the still orange coloured L.C.L

 **"Main Power Connection Green, Distributing Power to All Systems, Electrolysing L.C.L."**

In the entry plug the L.C.L turns transparent as a small electrical current is passed through it.

"How's it looking Sarah?" Emily asks her assistant.

"So far so good Ma'am, we are Green across the board." Sarah replies.

"Good, start up the activation sequence." Emily orders while turning back to the holoscreen showing Gavin in the entry plug.

"Yes Ma'am."

 **"All Systems Green, Initiating Activation Sequence."**

In front of Gavin the Entry Plug flashes a multitude of different colours, then flashes a rainbow of colour until it finally displays full panoramic vision of the Eva Cage and where Gavin was just standing not 5 minutes earlier.

Gavin shakes his head trying to remove the spots in his vision after the eye battering flashes of colour he just watched.

"Everything ok Gavin?" Emily asks.

"Yea I'm fine, just retina burn from the acid trip." Gavin replies.

Emily smirks at that comment. 'Might make a note to rename that part as the acid trip sequence. heh, who said scientists have no sense of humour.'

 **"Voltage Levels at Optimum, Entry Plug Display Nominal, First Contact Phase Completed, Starting Second contact Phase!"**

"Right Gavin this is where I need you to concentrate, just like in the simulator." Emily orders Gavin.

"Rodger Doc."

 **"Bringing the A10 Nerve Connection Online!"**

'Hmm... it really does feel like the simulator, only... stronger... more... familiar... why does it feel familiar?' At the end of that thought Gavin has a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Emily notices the change in Gavin's expression. "Everything ok in there Gavin?"

Gavin snaps his eyes open slightly startled by Emily's question. "Y-Yea, everything is ok... just wasn't expecting how strong the A10 connection would be."

"Oh... alright then, better get used to it from now on though." Happy with Gavin's response Emily goes back to monitoring the start up sequence.

 **"Nerve Links Connected! Second Phase Complete. Moving on to Final Phase!"**

"Set thought configuration to English." Emily orders Sarah

"Configuration to English set Ma'am."

 **"Approaching Absolute Borderline!"**

 **"0.9...0.8...0.7...0.6...0.5...0.4...0.3...0.2..."**

'Here goes...' Gavin braces himself slightly.

 **"0.1...0.0...Clear! Borderline has Cleared, Remaining Nerve Circuits are Showing Green!"**

"How's the synchrograph looking?" Emily asks Sarah.

"Harmonics are all good, variance of 0.02%" Sarah reports.

"And the synchronisation rate?"

"Holding steady at 36.3% Ma'am."

"Excellent." Emily states with a smile. "Quite impressive after only 1 month of training, First time too."

Sarah looks a little puzzled at Emily's second sentence. "If you don't mind me asking Ma'am, what do you mean by that?"

"What?...Oh that's right, you won't have been told yet have you?" Sarah shakes her head. "The First Child couldn't even activate her Eva until the 4th attempt, even then the Eva itself went nuts." Emily showed Sarah a stern look. "The Second Child took months to reach the same level as Gavin here." her look changed to bewilderment "Then the Third Child flummoxed everyone..."

"Why what happened?" Sarah asks now intrigued.

"It was the day the Third Angel attacked, the Third Child shows up just in time, gets in his Eva starts it up and holds a 41.3% sync ratio with no training and no prior knowledge of the Evangelions before hand."

"Oh... wow..." Sarah states sounding amazed.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand..." Emily switches to the screen showing Gavin in the Entry plug. "Gavin how's it feeling in there?"

"Feels okay in here Emily, nothing else to report."

"That's good to hear, standby for S2 Engine activation."

"Rodger!"

Emily turns to her assistant. "Sarah, what is the status of the S2 Engine?"

Sarah quickly switches read outs on her terminal. "S2 status still green currently reading no energy output on all bandwidths."

"Good, exactly as expected." Emily turns to the Command Deck. "Sir, requesting to commence with the activation of the S2 Engine.

Commander Forest looks over the summary of the activation test before glancing down to Emily. "Permission granted." he states authoritatively with a nod. 'Hopefully after this we wont need to rely on bulky Umbilical cables.' He muses.

Emily nods acknowledging the affirmation. "Right, begin disconnecting the Umbilical from the Eva."

 **"Beginning S** **2** **Engine Start up Sequence. Ejecting Umbilical Cable from Unit-04!"**

With a loud *Hiss*, the Umbilical was ejected away from the Eva, a second louder *Whoosh* was heard as the retro thrusters engaged on the cable to prevent damage to the connector from the fall.

"Umbilical successfully ejected from Unit-04 Ma'am, Eva has switched to Back-up batteries, 3 minutes of power remain." Sarah reports the progress to Dr. Sanders

"Good, Initialise start up procedure for the S2 Engine." Emily replied.

"Yes Ma'am"

 **"Ejection confirmed, commencing with S** **2** **Engine starting sequence. S** **2** **Engine activation in T minus 10 seconds, 9...8...7...6...5..."**

'Once more into the breach...' Gavin thinks to himself.

 **"4...3...2...1..."** Gavin gulps. **"0...S** **2** **Engine active, all monitors read Gre-"** Sarah's report was cut off by the sudden blaring of alarms.

'What the...' Gavin thinks when he hears the alarms.

"REPORT!" Emily orders.

"I'm reading a massive energy spike coming from Unit-04!" Sarah replies.

"Any idea what's causing it?" Emily snaps hurriedly.

"Nega...no wait..." Sarah double checks her read outs. "It's...It's the S2 Engine Ma'am, It's outputting out way too much power, we cant control it!" Sarah gasps.

"Shut it down cancel the test!" Forest Voice booms from the Command Deck.

"Already tried, signal was refused!" Sarah replies.

Suddenly the video, audio and life support telemetry from Unit-04 go blank in Central Dogma, eliciting gasps from some of the technical staff fearing for the pilot's safety. Meanwhile inside Unit-04's Entry Plug everything goes dark.

"Um... Guys?..." Gavin tries opening a channel to Central Dogma but is just met with static.

"STATUS! I need to know what's going on in there NOW!" Emily shouts stress clearly present in her voice.

"No feedback from any of our sensors! We got zero telemetry on the Pilot!" Sarah shouts in panic. "Also peripheral sensors detecting energy build up reaching critical mass in 20 seconds!." Sarah was rattling off the reports as they came flying in.

'Damm if we don't stop it soon all of Second branch will blow' Emily is racking her brain trying to figure this problem out. "GOD DAMMIT! There's no way we can sto..." with that sentence incomplete NERV Second Branch ceased to exist.

The next thing anyone sees outside of the incident, would be a satellite recording of the entire state of Nevada, engulfed in a black shadow, with a cross explosion protruding out of the centre a couple hundred meters into the atmosphere.

* * *

Gavin tries numerous attempts to re-establish contact with Emily and everyone in Central Dogma, but every attempt came up with nothing but static.

After what seemed like a few hours had passed, it was hard to tell with no time reference, during which Gavin tried every sensor on Unit-04 only to be met with black nothingness on display or static. With a sigh Gavin shut down all systems except life support and muttered. "Come on Guys, this isn't funny anymore..."

With that said. Gavin curls up into a ball on the seat in the Entry Plug feeling alone and silently weeping.

Little did he know, the panicked shouts and concern was the last thing he would ever hear of his colleagues again.


	2. 2: Arrival

A/N: Right Sorry for the delay folks Christmas Time and everything; busy with the buying of presents, wrapping the presents, seeing family, arguing with said family etc etc lol. A warning this Chapter does follow the anime (mixture of both) very rigidly but it is does start to diverge towards the end of this Chapter, I have already started Chapter 3 since I got carried away writing the end of this one and already started the main meat of the Fight scene. But since I got this chapter done I now have a more free flow to my writing now without sticking to the script too much, apart from the obvious main plot points. So expect a smaller gap between chapters. Thanks again and Please leave comments.

Chapter 2: Arrival

 **Something large begins to stir just off the coast of Japan judging by its silhouette it looks humanoid in shape, the only discernible feature is the 2 glowing eyes in the centre of its chest. It's currently heading for the coastline.**

 **"Attention Please, as of 1230 Hours Today a Special State of Emergency has been declared for the Tokai district. Please All Civilians Evacuate to your Designated Shelters. I repeat..."**

A Young boy with Brown hair and dark Blue eyes stands about 5ft 3in next to a pay phone, he proceeds to pick up the phone.

 _"Sorry but due to the state of emergency currently in effect all phone lines are out of service, please try again later."_

"Hmm... The phone lines are dead and I'm due to meet someone any minute..." He looks at a photo in his other hand. Which reads; 'To Shinji, I'm going to pick you up so please wait for me. p.s. please note the cleavage.' *Sigh* "what am I suppose to do now."

As Shinji puts the phone down he glances down the road to see a young woman about his height with Blue hair and pale White skin. An explosion shockwave rips through the street causing the boy to flinch, after he regains his composure, he looks to see where the girl disappeared to.

"Huh? Must have imagine her, suppose I better get to a shelter..." the sound of numerous engines grabs his attention and he turns around, to see a large formation of UN VTOL aircraft, slowly backing away from something behind the hill.

A few seconds later the object is revealed to be a very large humanoid monster. Shinji's eyes grew wide as he sees the monstrosity, but is quickly snapped out of it as 2 cruise missiles over his head towards the monster, within a couple of seconds both missiles score direct hits and are joined by many more missiles fired from other locations.

"Direct HIT! All missiles confirmed impac..." The pilot is cut off as his VTOL is struck by one of the monsters retractable spikes that run through its forearms. Said VTOL crash lands on the same street Shinji is standing on, watching all this going on around him.

Now, the monster chooses that moment to leap from its current position and by sheer twist of fate picks the spot where the crashed VTOL was to land on, as a result the remaining fuel and ammo on the downed aircraft explodes! Shinji raises his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself from the resulting shockwave, but something screeches to a halt in front of him protecting him from the blast.

Shinji looks up and sees a Blue Nissan Alpine the driver's door swings open. "Hey, sorry I'm late Shinji, Quick! Get in!" Shinji scrambles into the car and the Driver shoots off away from the monster, while the UN VTOL's continue to pepper the monster with missiles/rockets/machine gun rounds.

 **Meanwhile**

"First wave air attack has confirmed the target has suffered zero damage, it's continuing it's advancement on Tokyo-3." reports one UN officer

"Launch a Full assault! I want the Target surrounded and cut off its line of advance!" the 1st UN General orders. "Hit it with everything you've got, bring that target down at all costs!" the 3rd UN General quickly rattles off behind the first.

Outside billions and billions of Yen of ordinance is fired at the monster in the hope of bringing the beast down, in the end the monster is still standing without a scratch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the 3rd General exclaims. "Why is it still standing?!"

"Tank battalion has been wiped out... It's just stepping over us like we aren't even there." the 1st General reports. "DAMM IT we need to hit it harder! We can't let it get through!" the 3rd General snaps back.

Sat behind the generals are 2 men in non-military clothing, watching the proceedings unfold. "An AT-Field, just as we suspected." the elder of the 2 men states. "Yes, conventional weapons won't be of any use against an Angel." replies the other.

*Ringing of a phone*

3rd General picks up the phone. "Yes understood, we'll activate the contingency plan."

* * *

Back outside Shinji and his female driver have pulled up watching the fight from a decent distance. Shinji sees the aircraft move away and asks. "Umm... why are the aircraft moving away from the monster?"

Staring through binoculars, the woman fails to notice the movement at first "wha...OH CRAP! They're going to use an N2 Mine! GET DOWN!"

The resulting explosion and blast wave results in sending the car Shinji and his driver are in off the road and rolling sideways numerous times until the car rests on its side.

"WE DID IT!" the 3rd General proclaims. "Sorry gentlemen, it seems you wont be needed he today after all." says the 1st General when he turns to face the 2 men at the back of the room. Just then visual and audio feeds cut off from the interference of the explosion.

* * *

Outside the passengers of the Blue Alpine are standing next to the damaged car dusting themselves off.

"You ok?" The woman asks.

"Yea I'm ok...*Cough* *Spit* I think, just got a mouth full of dirt out of that." Shinji responds.

"Good, help me with the car. On Three!" With that both Shinji and the woman proceed to rock the car a few times before finally pushing back on its wheels.

With a dust off of her hands. "Thanks for helping me with that, the names Katsuragi Misato by the way."

"No, really it should be me thanking you Miss. Katsuragi" Shinji responds with a smile.

"Please it's just Misato, and I'll assume you prefer Shinji over Mr. Ikari." Shinji smiles and laughs a little.

* * *

Back in Central Dogma the UN Generals are awaiting the results of the N2 mine.

"What's the status of the target." the 2nd UN General finally speaks up.

"You saw that explosion, nothing could survive that!" the 3rd General responds.

"Visuals are coming back online." the UN officer announces. With that a collective gasp can be heard as the silhouette of the target can be seen in the fires of the explosion, still standing, and what looks like the monster regenerating the received damage.

"That's it… that was our Ace in the hole." the 1st General says dejectedly.

"It had no effect?" the 2nd UN General rhetorically asks.

"DAMM IT ALL!" the 3rd General shouts out.

* * *

Back on the road speeding towards one of the entrances to NERV.

"At least the car still works, I got 12 payments left and I doubt the insurance covers N2 mines..." Misato chuckles. "I also got an express lift waiting for us once we get to the entrance, should save us some time, but... your being rather quiet... you ok?"

Shinji looks up from his lap. "Huh... yea... I'm fine."

"You sure?" Misato raises and eyebrow. "I'd thought you'd be asking a million and one questions by now."

"Err... no... Sorry" Shinji sheepishly replies.

"It's nothing you have to apologise for, it's just... you know... What was that thing back there? Why did I almost get blown to smithereens? You know natural responses to such a situation."

"Well... Um... Guess I figured you wouldn't give me answers even if I asked." Shinji replied looking out over the road.

Misato smiles. "So you're the type that likes to assume the worst huh? That is pretty jaded for a kid."

Shinji faces Misato with a frown. "I'm not jaded I'm just doing what my teacher told me to do that's all."

Misato just looks at Shinji for a couple of seconds before responding. "Oh... well... that's fine. Incidentally, that thing back there is a life form known as an Angel."

* * *

Back in Central Dogma.

"The 3rd Angel, Its regenerative abilities are most impressive." said the elder of the two men.

"Indeed, a near perfect organism, without that ability it wouldn't get very far without support." the younger of the two replied.

The 3rd Angel then shoots down the camera feed watching over it.

"Well... It seems to be able to adapt its operational parameters."

"And it's also getting smarter..."

"It should renew its attack any minute now." the elder man sighed.

* * *

At this time Misato and Shinji make it to one of NERV's vehicle elevators.

 **Please stand clear as the elevator will soon be in motion.**

"NERV?" Shinji asks inquisitively while turning to face Misato.

"Ah ha." Misato acknowledges Shinji's question before elaborating. "It's a sub-division of the UN, though not completely known to the public."

"And this is where my Father works?" Shinji follows up.

"Well yeah... you DO know what he does don't you?" Misato asks with a raised eyebrow

Shinji frowns, then turns away from Misato. "All my teacher said was that it was important for the future of mankind." The vehicle elevator begins its descent.

* * *

Back in Central Dogma on the main command bridge.

"As of now operational command has been transferred to you and your team, don't screw it up." The lead General explains to the younger of the two men.

"Yes time to show us what you got." Says another of the Generals. "At this point we know our weapons don't have the offensive capability to deal with the target."

"I understand." The younger man standing impeccably just states.

"It makes YOU our last line of defence, Ikari." Then the Lead General asks "So tell us, can you stop this thing?"

The now Identified Ikari pushes his glasses up with his middle finger and with a smug smile. "That is what NERV is for, Gentlemen."

The Elder of the two men turns to Ikari and asks. "So how are you going to stop it? The UN defences are exhausted."

Ikari just turns his head to the side to partially face his elder. "I'm going to Activate Unit-01."

"Activate it?" the gasped response is. "But we don't have a Pilot?"

"We do now, a spare is just being delivered as we speak." And with that Ikari heads off to the EVA Cages.

* * *

Back to the Merry Train ride to Proverbial Hell.

"We're going to see my Farther aren't we?" Shinji asks hopping for a 'no' answer.

"Of Course we are, he does run the place." Misato replies in a light hearted tone.

Shinji then puts on a scowl as he remembers his dad abandoning him at 10 years ago.

"Oops almost forgot, your dad did send you an I.D card, right?"

Shinji blinks then digs into his back pack. "You mean this?" he asks as he pulls out a torn up but repaired piece of paper and hands it to Misato.

"Ah thanks." Misato takes the paper from Shinji. 'Jeez what made him tear this up like he has?' she thinks to herself. "By the way," Misato reaches over to her back seat. "You'd better read this." She hands over a NERV Handbook to Shinji.

"Welcome to NERV?" Shinji asks quizzically. "Wait… does this mean I'm going to be working for my father?" Misato doesn't answer. "Guess it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case, no way would my father ask me to come unless he needed something from me."

Misato then takes interest. "Hmm sounds like you and your dad don't get on too well… Guess we have that in common."

Shinji turns to Misato in surprise not expecting that kind of response. At this point the Vehicle Train enters an underground cavern. Gasping in awe, "Oh wow! A real Geo-Front!"

Misato responds smiling, "Yep that's it, our underground base, NERV HQ, Humanities shining beacon to a bright future."

* * *

"I'm sure we are going the right way." Misato muses to herself as she and Shinji are travelling through NERV's corridors. "I swear they built it like this on purpose, just to laugh at anyone who gets lost… pretty sure we are on the right track though." She says the last bit louder so Shinji can hear her.

Shinji looks away from the Handbook to Misato and asks. "Umm… Are we lost?"

Misato scowls. "I'm new here okay? Besides if we keep going, we will get there eventually right?" Shinji just sighs in response.

* * *

Lots of engineers and techs checking and surveying the maintenance of what looks like a giant immersed in some red fluid.

An announcement comes over the PA system.

 **Report for Doctor Akagi. Arrival of Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi and one additional in shaft S-36.**

"I knew it." Removes goggles. "She got lost again." Says a Blonde haired woman.

* * *

Misato and Shinji stood in a lift when the door opens to reveal the Blonde woman dressed in a lab coat.

Misato Gasps. "Ritsuko!"

"You're late Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi, if I hadn't have come get you we would have had to send a search party to find you." The Blonde now identified as Ritsuko Akagi remarks while taking a shot at Misato's ability to get lost in NERV.

"Hehe Sorry." Misato bows slightly.

Ritsuko sighs. Then turns to look at Shinji. "So this is the boy I take it?"

Misato straightens up. "Yep, the Third Child as per the Marduk Reports."

"Ritsuko Akagi head of Project E Technology Division, Section 1. It's a pleasure."

Shinji now only just realising he is being spoken to looks up from his Handbook and looks are Ritsuko. "Umm Yea." realising he wasn't really listening it was all he could say.

* * *

"I trust you can handle the rest, Fuyutsuki" Ikari says to the Elder Man before descending to the EVA cage on his Personal Lift.

"Their first reunion in 3 years." Fuyutsuki says aloud to no one.

"Sir, Target is relaunching its attack." Reports an officer.

"Understood, all personnel to battle stations we are going to condition One." Fuyutsuki orders.

* * *

 **Repeat, All Personnel to Battle Stations, Prepare to Engage Ground Target.**

"Sounds Serious." Ritsuko says after hearing the Announcement.

"Indeed, so… Do you think it will work? Unit-01 I mean." Misato responds.

"Well probability states a chance of around 0.00000000001% of it working, but it's better than nothing." Ritsuko says as all three enter a dark room.

The door shuts sealing away the only light source in the room.

"HEY! Who turned out the Lights! Why is it so dark in here?" Shinji exclaims when the door shuts.

"Shinji." Ritsuko starts. "I'm going to show you something."

*Click*

Shinji is suddenly faced with the face of a huge robot.

"AHHH!" He screams as he jumps back.

"You're looking at the most advanced weapon system ever developed by man. The synthetic humanoid Evangelion, this is UNIT-01. Humanities last hope for survival." Ritsuko introduces the giant machine.

Shinji then pulls a cynical look and asks. "So this is my father's work?"

"Correct." Says an emotionless voice.

Shinji's eyes go wide at the voice he looks up with a half determined half scared look and sees his Father. Gendo Ikari.

"It's been awhile." Gendo furthers his introduction.

"Father…" Shinji then looks away unable to stare down his Father.

Gendo smirks at this reaction as it is exactly what he was hoping for. "We're moving out." He orders.

"Moving out! But UNIT-00 is still in suspension right?" Misato then suddenly looks at UNIT-01 with realisation. "You can't be seriously be considering activating UNIT-01?" she asks turning back to Ritsuko.

"Can you think of another option?" she calmly responds. Misato just scowls.

"Shinji Ikari!"

Shinji looks up at Ritsuko.

"You will be the Pilot." Ritsuko states staring into Shinji's eyes.

"Huh?" Shinji asks not quite comprehending the statement.

"Father! Why did you send for me?" Shinji asks Gendo.

"I think the reason has made itself quite obvious." Gendo responds instantly.

"So you expect me to take this thing and go out there and fight!" Shinji states the obvious but hoping it's not true.

"Correct!" Gendo responds firmly in one word to hammer his point across.

"BUT THAT'S CRAZY! How could you do this you've never wanted anything to do with me before, WHY NOW?" Shinji fighting back tears as he struggles with his Dad.

"Because now I have a use for you." Gendo states with a small smirk that Shinji can't see.

Shinji drops his head as he tries to control his emotions in response to his father's cold demeanour. "But why me?" he asks the voice devoid of the defiance he showed earlier.

"Because it would be impossible for anyone else." Gendo states knowing that he has set up his son to think he has control of the situation.

"But it's impossible for me, I've never even seen anything like this before. How can I be the Pilot?" Shinji asks looking for a way out.

"You'll receive instruction" Gendo keeping the responses short to not give Shinji any room to manoeuvre in this conversation.

"But still… There's no way I can Pilot it." Shinji struggling to find an escape route starts repeating what he said earlier.

"If you're going to Pilot it, do it now!" Gendo starting to raise his voice. "Or leave!"

At those last couple of words Shinji's eyes relax as he realises he just found an exit to this encounter with his Father.

Suddenly the whole place starts shaking from what felt like an explosion.

"Damm it, it knows our location." Gendo states looking at the ceiling.

 **Level One Armour Plating 8 Destroyed**.

"Shinji, there isn't much time." Ritsuko states to Shinji.

 **Fire Alert Block D, All Personnel Please Evacuate Immediately.**

Shinji relaxes his expression only to turn to Misato when he hears her clearing her throat.

"Get in Shinji." Misato demands with a stonewall expression.

Shinji's face drops that even someone he got along with was now demanding him to do what he thought was impossible. "It's not fair, if I'd have known he wanted this… Oh why did I even come?" Shinji shouts the last part out as a rhetorical question to himself.

Misato still responds though. "Why Shinji? Why exactly did you come here? You mustn't runaway, not from your Father and especially not from yourself."

"I know that!" Shinji shouts while looking back to the floor. "But it's just impossible, I've never seen this thing before let alone pilot it!"

Silence falls in the EVA Cage.

Gendo turns to face a monitor. "Fuyutsuki." The elder man appears on the screen. "Begin prepping Rei."

"But can we use her? She's still badly injured from the accident." Fuyutsuki asks half concerned.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo responds coldly.

"Understood." Screen switches to a Sound only one, stating the name Rei Ayanami.

"Rei."

"Yes."

"We can't use the spare, you're going out." Gendo orders with a plain voice.

"Yes."

Ritsuko hearing this, gives Shinji a look of disgust, then turning away. "Let's move switch out the core unit set Unit-01 to the L Zero type and reactivate."

 **Rodger, cancelling current operation, reconfiguring core unit.**

Other commands and reports continue in the back ground. 'I knew it, he never really needed me in the first place… no one ever really needs me.'

 **Target has crossed the last line of defence, and moving into position directly overhead.**

Rei Ayanami gets wheeled into the Cage on a bed. Shinji looks up towards the doorway at the new person. Rei gets wheeled past Shinji on the way to the access gantry for Unit-01. Shinji looks at the crippled girl and wonders what is going on.

Rei struggles to get sit up on the bed after straightening her arms she is gasping for breath at the pain she is in. Shinji just Standing and staring, watching Rei struggle.

At this point the Angel launches an attack that blasts through one of the lowered structures causing debris to fall and crash into the 'ground' of the Geo-Front sending shockwaves through the base, this causes Rei to fall off her bed knocking Akagi and Misato off their feet and some of the gantry in the Eva cage to shake loose and fall towards our would-be hero.

Suddenly, while Shinji stares up at the metal work that was falling at him, a large purple hand reaches up, out of the red coloured water and shields Shinji from the debris sending it crashing into the observation box where a smirking Gendo stands steadfast despite the shaking and debris impact.

 **The Eva Activated itself! It ripped right out of the arm restraint.**

"No! That just can't happen, it's impossible." Akagi exclaims not believing her own eyes.

"You mean Eva activated itself without any interface? To protect something? To protect Him?" Misato says aloud hoping to get an answer from someone.

Shinji soon gathers his wits and quickly gets up and runs to the injured Rei now lying unceremoniously on the floor in large amounts of pain.

Shinji kneels down and holds Rei with a look of concern. "You alright?" he asks already knowing he won't get a response, then he turns and looks at the purple Eva that saved his life. The Eva responses by looking at him without turning its head. All the while Rei is whimpering in pain.

He pulls his hand from behind Rei's back to see Rei's blood on it, to which his eyes snap shut as he begins to monologue to himself. 'I mustn't runaway, I mustn't runaway, I mustn't runaway, I mustn't runaway I mustn't runaway!' He shouts that last one at himself and his eyes re open to turn and look at his father.

"Fine I'll do it, I'll be your pilot." He says, still unsure of what he's getting himself into.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Stage Cooling Complete, Auxiliary Voltage Nominal.**

"Terminal signal plug ejecting now." Reports a short brown haired female tech.

 **Ejection confirmed. Inserting Entry Plug.**

Shinji sits silently as he hears the whirl of the entry plug sliding into place.

 **Entry plug locked in place, Initiating Primary Contact Phase.**

Shinji looks around as the lights suddenly come on in the entry plug, then he notices it starts to fill with orange fluid and looks concerned. "Wait! What is this?" he says before taking a lung-full of breath before the orange liquid covers his head.

Akagi seeing Shinji do this touches a button to open up the comm channel. "Just relax, once your lungs are filled with the LCL, it will allow your blood to be oxygenated directly, you'll get used to it."

Shinji even though hearing this struggles to hold his breath until he is eventually forced to breath the LCL in. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

 **Primary Power Source Connected.**

 **Initiating Secondary Contact, Connecting Interface.**

The Eva's eyes light up as the power supply filters through the systems.

 **A10 Connection Nominal, LCL charge is normal.**

Through all this Shinji can see a myriad array of colours and patterns displayed in front of him until a view of the Eva Cage is displayed from the Eva's perspective.

 **Setting Thought Configuration to Japanese. All Preliminary Contacts Established.**

"Synapse Synchronisation rate 41.3%." A Tech reports.

Akagi staring excitedly "And that is without the benefit of a Plug Suit, incredible."

"Harmonics are within normal parameters, no instabilities detected." The Tech further reports.

"Right" Akagi turns around. "We're clear!"

Misato nods in acknowledgement, and orders. "We are Go for Launch!"

 **Initiating Launch Sequence, Disengage Lock Bolt One.**

 **Withdrawing Umbilical Bridge, Disengage Lock Bolt Two.**

 **Removing 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **Restraints, Current Status Unit-01 is Free.**

 **Internal Batteries Fully Charged, External Power Source Connection… Nominal.**

"Rodger that, transfer Unit-01 to the launch pad." The Tech orders.

 **Unit-01 is now on Route to Eva Unit Launch Pad.**

Meanwhile Shinji is sat in the Entry Plug with a mixture of apprehension and determination, as techs continue to run off technical jargon around the Launch.

 **Eva Unit-01 now Arriving at Terminal Launch Pad, Awaiting Final Confirmation of Launch Route.**

 **Opening Launch Gate One Through Eight.**

"Launch path is clear, All Green." A final report comes through.

"Understood." Misato responds before turning to Gendo. "Last chance to abort."

"No. Either we stop that Angel or Humanity's future ends here." Gendo states while leaning on his hands crossed across his face covering his mouth.

"Ikari, are you sure this was the right thing to do?" Fuyutsuki asks his superior. Gendo just responds with a hidden smile.

"LAUNCH IT!" Misato orders.

Unit-01 is suddenly shot upwards along the electromagnetic launch rails towards the surface where the Angel awaits. Shinji during this is busy struggling not to get squashed in his chair as it is his first time on the rails.

* * *

On the surface the Angel is slowly walking around looking for an entrance to the Geo-Front when it stops as it notices a hole appear in the main highway. But, instead of it being a way down, Eva Unit-01 comes sliding out of it and comes to a rest stood in-front of the Angel. The Angel stares at this new arrival somewhat perplexed and unsure what to make of it.

"Ready Shinji?" Misato asks hoping to calm her own nerves.

"Yea, ready." Shinji replies slightly unsure of himself.

"HERE WE GO!" Misato shouts out to everyone in Central Dogma. "Release final safeties." She orders.

The locks holding Unit-01 to the Rails release and Unit-01 slumps forward as it is no longer being propped up by its shoulders.

"Evangelion Unit-01! MOVE OUT!" Misato orders.

"Shinji." Akagi chimes in. "Just concentrate on walking for now."

Shinji with a look of concentration and fear thinks to himself. 'Walk'

Unit-01 responds by slowly lurching forward as a normal walking motion would be performed be it by someone learning to walk as an adult rather than child.

Gasps can be heard all around Central Dogma as Shinji completes his first step in the Eva. Akagi then voices everyone's thoughts. "He's doing it."

Shinji then mutters to himself. "Just walk." And as Unit-01 motions to take its Second step it hesitates mid stride, and comes crashing down unceremoniously on its face, performing its first Face-plant flawlessly.

Shinji holding his face as he felt the impact looks up as he hears his name. "Shinji, pull it together." The Angel now sussing out that this new object could be a threat starts to approach Unit-01. Shinji now with a look of fear can't do anything. "You got to get out, now!" Misato continues.

The Angel proceeds to grab Unit-01 by the head with one of its 3 clawed hands and lift Unit-01 onto its feet.

Shinji still frozen with fear can only watch as the Angel then proceeds with its other arm to take hold of Unit-01's left arm and pull VERY hard to the left trying to rip Unit-01's arm off.

"Listen to me, don't panic, your arm isn't really being pulled. Focus." Misato tries to get Shinji to settle.

The Angel continues to try and remove Unit-01's Arm from its socket/body which ever came first.

"Where are the Eva's defence systems?" Akagi asks the Tech

"System unresponsive." She replied "The Field hasn't deployed!" another Tech reports.

"What? Why?" Akagi asks hoping for an answer.

The Angel now realising it can't pull the arm off settles for simply breaking the lower left arm in two rendering the limb useless.

Shinji feels this and is in so much pain he can't speak/scream/shout.

"Left Arm damaged." "Main circuit cut." Two techs report.

The Angel then drops the now useless limb and then proceeds to power its Arm lance in the arm that's holding the Eva's Head.

"NO SHINJI!" Misato shouts as the Angel begins battering Unit-01 in the head.

Shinji, whimpering at every hit. Holds his right eye with both hands as he can feel every hit like it is happening to him not the machine he is Piloting.

"We have a crack in the Cranial Plating." The short haired Tech announces.

Akagi with a look of pure horror. "The armour won't last much longer."

The Angel then continues pounding Unit-01's head with its attack until…. It suddenly stops and tilts its body to the right slightly.

Everyone expecting the worst to happen, are suddenly dumbfounded when they see the Angel seemly stop its attack and look at apparently nothing.

"What's it doing?" asks Misato and Akagi simultaneously, neither having an answer until suddenly alarms start blaring around Central Dogma.

"Report!" Misato demands.

"We are reading a new analysis pattern, Unknown Type." The short haired tech reports. "Point of origin is near the fight between the Angel and Unit-01." She adds further.

"Unknown? Is it another Angel?" Misato asks hoping for a response.

Gendo and Fuyutsuki look impassively at the readings, Gendo small smirk turns into a slight frown at these unpredicted events.

* * *

Meanwhile outside about 200 yards away from the fight a small black disc appears out of nowhere suspended about 100 meters off the ground. This black disc rapidly grows in size covering the space of a football pitch.

Sobbing can still be heard in Unit-04's entry plug as a good deal of time has passed, well what felt like a good deal of time anyway. Gavin Takayama had slowly but surely began to lose hope he would see anyone ever again, he wanted to leave the Unit-04 and at least try and continue to live, but every moment that went by seemed to eat away at this hope.

"It's no use." Gavin mutters to himself. "I'm trapped here. I may as well close my eyes and give up."

As he does this Unit-04 suddenly activates, snapping Gavin's eyes wide open at the new development. "What the?" He watched as he felt Unit-04's hand reach out and grab seemly nothing, but his surprise grew when a hole appeared in the endless blackness in front of him and he could see tarmac, cars and buildings… but from a birds eye perspective.

* * *

Everyone in Central Dogma were staring with trepidation at the screen showing the larger black disc that seemingly hovered near the fight, wondering if another Angel was going to appear, but what they saw was the last thing they ever expected to see.

"Captain! Major energy spike coming from the anomaly." A Tech reported.

"Say what?" Misato asked being caught off-guard by the report.

That answer came when suddenly two silver hands reached out and they looked like grabbing the sides of a ledge in the middle of the disc. And just as suddenly the two hands flew apart seemingly ripping apart something in the middle of said disc.

* * *

Gavin seeing from his point of view had a pretty good idea what was coming next, he braced himself as he gathered there was going to a very rough landing coming up as his Eva 'pulled' itself out of the Black Void.

Misato, Akagi, the Tech's and even Shinji peering through his hands were all stunned when a Silver humanoid object crashed into the grounds of the city.

"Ouch… I landed harder than I thought." Gavin mutters to himself. He looks up to find the Black Disc slowly fading out of existence, then proceeds to stand Unit-04 up to take stock of his surroundings. "Right where the hell am I…" it's at this point Gavin spots the Angel and Unit-01.

"What the hell is that thing?"


	3. 3: Into the Fire

A/N: Hey folks back with the long awaited Third Chapter, sorry it has been so long had some trouble with this one as trying to write a characters personality that is almost complete opposite of your own is a little difficult for a new writer like myself. Anyway First proper action scene here and I hope it is to most peoples liking.

Again Reviews are welcome as it will help out if by any chance I've missed something from previous chapters.

Enjoy :D

 **Chapter 3: Into the Fire**

"Analysis Patten confirmed as Orange, it's not an Angel!" the Tech announces grabbing everyone's attention instantly.

"What do you mean Orange?" Akagi asks. "The only confirmed Orange patterns are Evangelion Units." She looks at the screen showing the Silver behemoth. "Are you telling me that's an Eva?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How? Unit-00 is in cryostasis and Unit-01 is deployed against the Angel." Akagi asks looking for response even though she knew if anyone could answer that, it was her.

"Zoom in on the shoulder." Gendo orders firmly from out of the blue.

The Tech responsible for camera control does so to reveal the Arabic Numbers 04 in the same stylisation and placement as Unit-01's.

Akagi upon seeing this. "Eva Unit-04? But that's impossible the US only just got approval from the UN two weeks ago."

"Clearly they have either had it built already without anyone knowing, before seeking approval or, judging by its arrival, something or someone else is at play." Gendo levels with Akagi. 'I will have the Pilot interrogated for every drop of information they know'. He mentally adds.

"Sir, Ma'am, the Angel has resumed its attack." A Tech reports.

* * *

Back outside the Angel now realising the newcomer is a potential threat just like the first one it held in its hand, launches one more Spear attack into Unit-01's head, spearing it clean through and sending it flying into a high rise building, the defunct left arm crashing down on a smaller building pancaking the top four floors. As the energy spear is retracted the gaping hole left in Unit-01's head sprays LCL everywhere with no response from Shinji to indicate he was still alive.

"Massive damage to the head details unknown." A report comes through

"Synchronisation graph is inverting, Pulse reversing!" the Tech replies.

"Break the circuit, try to stop it!" Akagi orders with concern etched in her voice.

"No good it's rejecting the signal, we're locked out!"

Misato approaching one of the male techs with glasses. "How's Shinji?"

"No response, condition unknown." He replies watching all the graphs flat line.

"Unit-01 has completely shut down!" another report is announced.

"MISATO!" Akagi shouts hoping her friend can think of a way around this.

Misato with a look of distaste at the situation. "So, that's it." She turns to the Techs. "Abort Mission, Pilot safety is Top Priority, Eject the Plug get him out of there!"

The female Tech shouts over her shoulder. "It's no use all remote links have been severed."

"NO, Shinji!" Misato Gasps with worry.

* * *

Gavin having just witnessed what had happened to Unit-01 suddenly became slightly more aware of the situation he was in.

'Jesus, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. I hope that guy is alright.' He muses to himself, then notices the (to him) unidentified monster start to approach him in a slow determined manner.

Realising he is going to have to fight to get out of this Gavin's demeanour changes. "Alright big guy, let's dance." He says to himself, then wills Unit-04 to charge toward the Angel.

* * *

"Captain, the unidentified Eva has engaged the target!" the Tech reports.

Misato with a slight look of relief. "What? And the Angel?"

"Has left Unit-01 alone and is moving to engage the other Eva."

"At least whoever he/she is, he's bought us some time, try and re-establish contact with Shinji."

"Yes Ma'am." Akagi meanwhile is furiously typing away on a terminal looking through what seemed to be frequency codes.

Meanwhile on the top level. "The unknown Eva has engaged the Angel, what do you make of it Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asks his former student.

"Judging by his initial reaction, it is quite possible this is the first Angel he or she has seen, and by engaging the Angel they are trying to avoid the same outcome happing to them, as what has happened to our useless excuse for a Pilot." Gendo theorises. "Besides I will study this person's actions, and how they handle the situation as to better be able to question them later." Ending with a smirk.

Fuyutsuki slightly frowning at what Gendo is implying but understanding of the situation, since the scrolls did not foretell this sort of event happening.

* * *

Gavin charging forward at great speed towards the Monster draws Unit-04's fist back and throws it as hard has he could straight into the Monster 'face' sending the lumbering beast flying backwards into some buildings.

"Hmm… that wasn't so hard, I hope the other gu…" Gavin was interrupted when he himself was thrown back as the Monster recovered and fired its energy pulse at Unit-04. Gavin holding his midriff as it ached and throbbed from the attack "Damm maybe it will be as hard as I thought then." Gathering his nerve he brings Unit-04 back to its feet. "Now what, clearly hitting it didn't work and I have no ranged weapons so I can't stay at distance I'll get blasted again." Gavin's ears then perked up when he felt a connection being made to his Eva and burst of static comes through the Comm. Suddenly overcome with emotion Gavin basically cries. "HELLO! Emily? Is that you? Come In. I can't quite hear you." A look of confusion then comes across his face as it was not English that he could hear but Japanese.

For a moment Akagi stops her transmission to the unknown pilot when she hears a Loud but broken up response not in Japanese. 'Well that's not surprising if indeed this is Unit-04 we are dealing with.' She continues her transmission hoping the pilot speaks at least some Japanese.

"Pi..t .. uni..ti..ed Ev., ple… respo... I Pilot of.. uniden..fied Eva, please respond." A woman's voice finally breaking through the static as the frequencies eventually matched up.

Gavin quickly diving Unit-04 behind some buildings for cover opens the Comm. Link up and speaks his heavily accented and slightly broken Japanese. "Who is this? Where is Doctor Saracen? Where am I?" all the usual questions running through his head after being seemingly transported to a different place.

"There's no time for that." The woman replies. "We need you to take out that Angel, aim for its core it's a red sphere located on its body." She continues.

Gavin suddenly clueing on to what the woman just said. "Wait… did you just say Angel?"

"Yes I did."

Gavin now getting a sinking feeling in his stomach at the realisation he has being trading blows with the very thing he was training to combat back in Nevada. "I've never fought one before what do I do?" Gavin now starting to panic slightly.

Ritsuko sensing the panic creeping into the Voice. "First of all calm down, the last thing we want is for you to panic, secondly I want you to activate your Progressive Knife and pierce the Angel's Core. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Was all Gavin could say while also mentally cursing himself for forgetting about his Progressive Knife in the heat of the moment swallowing as he tried to steel himself as he withdrew his Prog Knife from his left shoulder pylon.

"That's all I ask for." The woman responds calmly.

Gavin now commands Unit-04 to leave cover and once again charge the (now known to him) Angel, gripping the Prog Knife in both hands with blade facing forwards, Gavin begins to scream until he gets within 50 meters of the Angel and thrusts his Knife forward aiming for the Core. The Angel seeing this raises its last defence. Gavin's battle scream suddenly stops as his thrusting action is prematurely halted. "What the…?" He asks looking at the place where he should have hit, he instead sees the tip of the Knife and a shimmer of Orange Octagon shapes blocking his attack.

* * *

"AT Field detected!" The female Tech announces.

"What? Why isn't it neutralised?" Akagi asks.

"The unknown Eva isn't producing one to counteract the Angel's."

Just as Ritsuko was about to inform the unknown Pilot about his lack of AT Field the worst happens.

* * *

The Angel now safe from attack thanks to its AT Field quickly grabs Unit-04 by the shoulders and charges up both Arm spears and just as quickly both fire straight into the chest and abdomen of Unit-04. Gavin now with the new feeling of being speared from neck to stomach from both sides Screams in absolute agony both hands leaving the control yokes and grasping the opposite shoulder and leans forward in a futile attempt to reduce the pain.

"AAHHHHHH! This Bloody Hurts! GRRRRRRRR!"

The Angel now seeing that Unit-04 is crippled, retracts both its spears and fires an Energy Pulse into the face of Unit-04 this sends Unit-04 flying in the cross shaped wake of the blast, straight into a residential district flattening and damaging numerous buildings on the way through. Blackened and looking more like skewed kebab than before, LCL pouring out of both spear wounds. Gavin, who was close to passing out from the pain of the two spears alone, was out cold long before Unit-04 hit the deck form its short flight.

* * *

"Damm it!" Both Ritsuko and Misato shout at the same time.

"The Unknown Eva has completely shut down, no energy readings." A male tech announces.

"Is this it then?" Misato asks no one in particular.

* * *

Fortunately for everyone at NERV someone somewhere decided fate would not win this day. Unit-01's remaining Eye re-lights up and tries to open its Jaw as if wanting to scream.

"Unit-01 is reactivating." Someone announces.

"What! That shouldn't be possible!" the female Tech responds.

Unit-01 then proceeds to break open the Jaw restraints and a large amount of steam exits through the mouth.

"Oh no…" Misato stares at the screen worry and fear across her face.

"It's going berserk…" Akagi mutters not believing she is seeing it again.

Unit-01 then lifts its head up opens its mouth wide and unleashes a deafening roar, well deafening for anyone who was foolish enough to stand outside during all this.

It then crouches all the way down mustering its strength then launches up into the air doing a full summersault and landing squarely on top of the Angel forcing it to lean back at an awkward angle.

The Angel then gets both its arms and pushes at Unit-01 trying to remove it off its body.

Unit-01 jumps off the Angel and lands in a crouch down the street, to which it stands up and turns to face the Angel. "We've done it." Fuyutsuki comments just as Unit-01 charges the Angel again.

Just as Unit-01 is about to body check the Angel, the Angel straightens itself up and activates its AT Field causing Unit-01 to bounce off with its face, Unit-01 responds by beginning to pound on it with its unbroken arm.

"Damm it, It's that AT Field again!" Akagi announces the obvious.

"This is bad… as long as the Angel has that AT Field up" Misato starts. "Then we won't be able to touch it." Akagi finishes.

At this point Unit-01 steps back and holds out its broken arm, suddenly the broken section swells up and arm twitches as it regenerates and heals itself.

"Left arm restored!" a Tech announces. "No way!" Misato exclaims in response.

Unit-01 now has both its hands grappling with the Angels AT Field struggling to breakthrough. "Unit-01 has also deployed an AT Field, it's neutralising the Angels!" the female tech shouts out. "It's breaking right through it…" Akagi says with awe.

Slowly but surely Unit-01 starts to rip apart the Angels AT Field and with one mighty pull the AT Field is torn asunder. Misato with disbelief written all over her face. "It just tore through that AT Field like it was nothing."

Unit-01 lets out another loud roar right into the Angel's face just as the Angel lets loose an Energy Pulse into Uni-01's face, Unit-01 stands in the cross wave of the attack and then proceeds to grab both the Angel's arms in one hand and then turns its hand over and snapping both the Angel's arms in what can only be described as mocking revenge for what the Angel did to Unit-01 earlier in the fight.

Unit-01 then proceeds to front kick the Angel in the Core sending it crashing down the street into a building stopping its flight, Unit-01 not content with this charges down the street and body tackles the Angel completely flattening the building in the process.

Now Unit-01 after coming to a rest on top of the Angel proceeds to beat and pound on the Angel's Core, seeing that it's having no effect Unit-01 then grabs the protruding 'Ribs' of the Angel and yanks one of them off, Unit-01 then reverses its grip on the now makeshift weapon and with both hands starts hamming the Core with the Rib using it as a knife.

Each hit of the makeshift knife cracks the Angel's core more and more, sensing that it was going to die the Angel decides to try and take Unit-01 with it, a scream and a flicker of the eyes, it wraps itself around Unit-01 swells into a ball and self-destructs. Exploding into a Giant Cross that can be seen for miles.

Everyone in Central Dogma stare at the huge display screen in stunned silence for a few moments before realisation dawns on Misato's face and she suddenly asks. "Where's the Eva?"

The smoke and flames from the explosion die back slightly revealing a blackened and damaged form of Unit-01 slowly walking out of the blast area.

Not everyone gasped at the sight of the large behemoth seemingly shake off a blast of such a magnitude but those that did were loud enough for everyone to hear. Akagi was first to speak. "So now we've seen it…" "Eva's true form." Misato finishes Akagi's train of thought.

Gendo sits silent on his chair smirking at not only causing Unit-01 to go berserk but the fact he has someone he can interrogate for information.

Shinji slowly regains consciousness as his Eva comes to a stop next to some buildings. He hears the reports of the Techs relaying his status. He looks over to his right to see a reflection of the Eva he is in. a black shadow quickly passes his vision and he looks down to see the Armoured Helmet of the Eva fall off, the integrity finally failing after all the abuse it has taken. Shinji once again looks to his right to see the exposed head of the Eva and a hole where the eye was supposed to be, suddenly the Eye regenerates and opens up and stares at its reflection but to Shinji it looks like it is staring at him, hit with the shock of seeing the regeneration and freaked out by the thought of the Eva staring at him was too much to wake up to so Shinji promptly passes out again.

* * *

Somewhere in an undisclosed location a collection of 5 monoliths are gathered around a man sat at a desk with his hands folded in front of his face covering his mouth.

"So after 15 years the Angels have finally returned."

"It was rather sudden."

"That's the nature of disasters they come without warning."

"On the plus side, it seem our investments were not as wasteful as we had feared."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that yet, if it doesn't pay of it's still a waste."

"Correct, now that news of the Angels has become common knowledge, it is down to NERV to control how this information is presented to the public."

"I can confirm that Unit-02 and its pilot are undergoing final preparations and you can be rest assured that the matter has already been taken care of, don't worry." Gendo responds to the question/statement aimed at NERV.

"Indeed, there is one matter I wish to discuss with Ikari privately, gentlemen if you please."

At this the other 4 monoliths fade into nothing.

"It has come to my attention that a 3rd party was involved in the defeat of the 4th Angel." The monolith spoke to Gendo.

"Correct, an unforeseen circumstance was a contributing factor, but I can assure you the situation is completely under my control." Gendo firmly replied.

"See to it that it remains that way, any discrepancies from the scrolls will need to be carefully monitored to make sure they don't interfere with the Human instrumentality Project."

"I will have further information about this person when I interrogate him myself." Gendo replied with a slight glint in his eye.

* * *

"Jesus, look at the state of this place. How much damage can a single fight cause?" Misato asks while looking at the devastated city from the aircraft circling above.

"About 10.6 Billion Yen give or take a Billion." Akagi offhandedly replies while concentrating on her laptop.

Misato with a stunned look, blinks at the stated figure. "How much? How are we going to afford it all if every fight goes the same way?"

"Well the idea is that we engage the Angels away from the city, after all this city is supposed to be used as a last resort." Akagi informs Misato.

"Oh great, so as long as we keep the fighting away from the City we can fiscally keep going. No pressure there then." Misato sarcastically replies.

"Well look at it this way, One bankrupt organisation, or one destroyed world, I know what I would pick." Akagi taking Misato's reply more seriously than she should have.

Misato blinked at the no-brainer options she was given then suddenly remembering the other Eva that took part. "Change of topic any idea who that other pilot was in the other Eva?"

Without looking away from her laptop Akagi instantly replies. "Can't say much Section 2 swept in and took him away before we commenced clean-up operations, what I can say is that he isn't Japanese in origin and you have seen how he handles his Eva, he's had some level of simulation training." A notification pops up on her laptop. "Oh, by the way, it seems Shinji is finally awake."

* * *

Shinji opens his eyes to see a plain white tiled ceiling, he blinks a couple of times to get the slightly blurriness out of his vision. 'Hmm… Another unfamiliar ceiling.'

Shinji slowly sits up to survey the room he woke up in. The room was bare white in everything but some slight décor in the form of a plant in the corner, the bed he was sat on was in the middle of the room against one of the walls near the door, some monitoring equipment was by the bedside as well as an IV bag pole and a table.

After a minute or so for his body to fully wake up Shinji noticed that his left arm felt slightly different from normal, he holds it up and stares at it. 'What's wrong with my arm, it tingles sligh…'. "GAH!" At the trail end of that thought Shinji had a flashback to the pain he felt during the battle with the Angel, specifically the point where his left arm was snapped in 2, he reached up to his right eye and touched around the area to find that too was slightly numb.

'What the hell is going on?'

Shinji after a few moments of staring at his arm, gets up out of the bed and heads outside his room into the corridor of the hospital he was obviously in. directly opposite of his room are some windows with a clear view of the Geofront and the Pyramid Head Quarters in the centre, while he was staring at that he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, he turned to look to see the girl from before getting wheeled past him on her way to another room somewhere. Shinji just looks at her as she goes by. 'Who is she?' he asks himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in a not too comfortable place.

"Grrr…God my head is killing me… and my body throbs…oh yea, the Angel speared me." Gavin says aloud to himself as he groggily sits up on his bed as he begins to stir. After a yawn and a rub of his eyes he tries to get up only to find his left wrist handcuffed to the bed he is on. 'What the?' he quickly looks at the door to his room and notices the vertical bars in the window slot "HEY!" He shouts out at the top of his voice. "What's the meaning of this? What did I do wrong?" after a few moments of no response, Gavin lays back down on the bed with a huff. 'Now what Gavin? You lose contact with your friends, get stuck inside the Eva for god knows how long, ended up being transported to Japan god knows how, fighting an Angel only to blackout and end up waking up here.' Just as Gavin finished running through the past events through his head he sees a shadow block the light through the bars in the door window.

"Good you're awake; the boss wants to see you, and I'm here to take you to him, this is not a request." With that the guard opens the door and proceeds to de-cuff Gavin from the bed. "What am I cuffed for?" Gavin asks to a mute response and only to be re-cuffed, both hands together, as the guard shoves him out the door.

* * *

Shinji is sat waiting for someone to come pick him up from NERV's hospital, soon Misato comes by. "Hey Shinji, come on lets go get your paperwork sorted."

Without looking Shinji gets up and mutters softly. "Ok."

Misato just looks at him with concern then follows Shinji out of the Hospital.

* * *

Gendo Ikari is sat stoically at his desk with his usual pose and behind him over his right shoulder stands Kozo Fuyutsuki observing his former student. A small buzz of the intercom on Gendo's desk gets both men's attention.

Gendo presses the button. "Yes."

" _The pilot you requested for questioning is here sir."_ Says the voice of the receptionist on the other side of the intercom.

"Send him in." Gendo flatly responds before turning off the intercom.

1 minute later and the two large doors at the front of the office open up to reveal Gavin flanked by two guards.

"You are dismissed." Gendo indicates to the guards.

As the guards turn to walk out Gavin lifts his head up to look around then at the man in charge. The office Gavin assumes is a very dark one with only three sources of light, two lights in the ceiling and the windows in the far distance, it gave off a feeling of intimidation and by this, Gavin already knew how this was going to turn out before it started. The guards walked out and closed the doors behind them.

"Afternoon, I appreciate your acceptance of my invitation to have a chat with me." Gendo starts.

"It wasn't much of an invitation." Gavin deadpanned.

"Perhaps, but this discussion would have occurred regardless." Gendo flatly states. "Now, I don't suppose you mind telling me what you are doing with an Evangelion Unit in your possession?"

Gavin stares at Gendo for a second before speaking. "Being the current pilot of Unit-04. I do not own the Evangelion, it belongs to the UN with operational control granted to NERV Second branch based in Nevada, USA."

Gendo just stares back at Gavin. "Is that so, well then do you mind telling me who you think you are talking to and perhaps where you think you are?"

Gavin blinks at the question. "I do not know who you are sir, as for where we are… (Gavin looks around) A dark dingy office in an underground bunker somewhere in Japan since we are all speaking Japanese."

Gendo not fazed by the smart comment. "Indeed you are correct, in assuming you are in Japan, Tokyo 3 to be exact." Gendo pauses to see Gavin's reaction, to which Gavin eyes slightly widened. "But what you fail to understand is that there is no Unit-04 in active service and thus there is no designated pilot for it." Gendo glances down at the open file on his desk detailing the status of Unit-04. All hidden behind his reflective shades of course.

Gavin stood momentarily speechless. 'What is he talking about?' "No disrespect sir, I am clearly stood right here and Unit-04 is clearly sat where ever it is at the moment, and to be frank only senior members of NERV have access to the information you know." Gavin threw that barb hoping to catch this guy off about the fact he knows information he shouldn't know.

Again Gendo unfazed by the attempted barb. "You haven't worked it out yet have you? You are currently located in NERV HQ and right this moment, talking to the Supreme Commander."

Gavin really was lost for words at this point, he thought he was talking to some government spies or a terrorist organisation that support the Angels but talking directly to the Supreme Commander of NERV was NOT on his list of possibilities. "Wait… you're the Gendo Ikari?"

"Correct… Now are you going to tell me who you are?"

Gavin catches onto to something. 'Wait a minute if he's Gendo Ikari that must mean that over Eva pilot must have been his son… which means… oh god…'

Gendo now slightly annoyed by the lack of response. "PILOT! You will tell me who you are?"

Gavin now snapped out of his mental musing. "I'm Gavin Takayama, Pilo…" Gendo cuts him off.

"Incorrect, I see that I will not gain any useful information out of you, I have no further use for you." Gendo presses a buzzer under his desk. Two guys in suits come into the office. "Take the prisoner back to his cell, and keep him there until further notice."

"But…" before Gavin can even retort, he is grabbed but the guards and dragged out of the office.

Door closes. "Was that really necessary?"

Gendo glances to his former Sensei. "Until I can establish who he is and what he is doing with an Eva, he is a security risk and shall be treated as such."

Fuyutsuki just looks at his former pupil and sighs.

* * *

Outside the office down the corridor Misato is walking with Shinji. "Come on Shinji we'll talk with your father about your living arrangements."

"Really? I'm fine with where ever they put me." Shinji mutters out.

"Yea I want to make sure everything is ok for you." Misato chippers back in a happy tone.

"Oh… thank you Misato." Shinji replies a lot more mellowed out than Misato. Suddenly they both hear shouting coming from the direction of the office.

"PLEASE LISTEN I'M THE PILOT OF UNIT-04." The teenage boy shouted as he was getting dragged away by two guards. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME TO GET HIM TO LISTEN." The boy looks at Misato and Shinji as he was dragged passed the two.

Misato catching what the boy said. 'Pilot? Unit-04? He must have been piloting the other Eva.' Misato speaks up. "Excuse me?" the guards halted. "Where are you taking him?"

One of the Guards reply. "Back to isolation ma'am, Commanders orders."

"Oh…" was all she could say before the Guards carried on dragging the boy away.

"Looks like I got another thing to talk to your father about." She said to Shinji while not taking her eyes off the guards and the boy.

"Yea..." was all that Shinji said.

A/N: Again Reviews are welcome. Chapter 4 will be School, Introductions, and some slightly upsetting news for Misato. Thanks for reading, till next time. :)


End file.
